Dimensional Chaos
by WOof HeAD
Summary: this story shows a dimension were Momo died as a kid, and this changes hitsugaya's future, what the hell will happen when Momo stumbles into this new dimension to find a drunk and not doing paperwork hitsugaya?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to change this chapter as it is one of the crappest in all history**

Momo was lying limply on her futon. I brushed her cheek with my hand, her face was ice cold, she was covered in a film of sweat and was shivering, how I wished I could take her place, I wanted to take all of the pain and stress from her, I wanted her to come out of this trance of worry and pain, I knew she was going to die soon, the thought would've made me cry if I had been capable of doing so, things did come out of my eyes although not tears.

Her eyelids fluttered gently, but heavily as she opened her eyes slowly.

I could tell that this was taking a massive effort for her. She groaned as she tried to lift her hand, she raised it to my face with a little help from me.

It took everything I had to not scream 'DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME' into her face.

"Please shiro, become the strongest captain there has ever been, become proud and strong, become great shiro, for me." And those were the last words she had uttered before the feverish glint left her eyes, she was dead.

He had done what she had told him to do, some years later he had become a great leader, he was proud respected and liked by everyone, he was also strong, very strong, but one thing momo had not told him to be was responsible, his captains haori swirled as he turned a sharp corner and walked into a bar. "I thought id find you here Rangiku" toshiro said in delight.

Rangiku was drinking sake, sitting in the middle of Shuuhei and Captain Shunsui Kyraku.

"Oh great the party can really start now that you're here captain" Rangiku said without the slightest ounce of sarcasm "haven't I told you enough times, my name is toshiro, not 'captain'"

"does it really matter what your name is," Shunsui said" jus' comin' git some sake inta yer!"

'I don't think I should…but I will" so whilst Toshiro's 3rd and 4th seat did the captain and lieutenants paperwork. They were both getting drunk, and having a great time doing it too, and then, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the doorway. The scream was not one of fear, but one of shock.

Although she had changed a lot as the years passed, as soon as the young captain looked up, he recognized her immediately. He only managed to choke out one word. "Momo".

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO MoonLightCrow, EmberHinote and Aria52 for reviewing, constructive criticism and subscribes!!!!!**_** YOU ALL DESERVE A COOKIE AND A BIG BOWL OF ICE CREAM!!!!**_

**I KNOW MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO BE THAT SHORT!!! I PROMISE THAT THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER!!! ANYWAY…… **Disclaimers, ugh. Someone else please do them for me??

(Silence)

Fine then. Ill just do them myself.

I freaking do not own bleach alright???

Oh and by the way, after much thought I actually am not a Momo hater I just dislike (very much) the hitsuhina pairing!!! There just such good friends. Why would anyone want to do that to them. And after many fics, people have taken away the childlike innocence and cuteness Momo has (that's why I like the story little peach) any way………….. Let's get on with the story!!!!

Momo, still standing in the doorway, choked out something that sounded like "lil shiro?"

It echoed through the silence that her scream had made. Toshiro stood up immediately and said "who are you and how do you know my childhood nickname?"

Momo looked on the brink of tears, as she looked at Rangiku expectantly to explain. It didn't help that Rangiku had one of those looks on her face that says 'who the hell do you think you are'

When Momo saw her face she started crying." my name is Momo Hinamori" and then she ran out the door.

Toshiro was in major shock. Before he could collect his thoughts, he found himself shunpo-ing towards her. Once he found her he hugged her and said "Momo, I, I thought you were dead" at that she jumped out of his arms and said "I saw you last week shiro, a week isn't that long…" and that was exactly when she got one of those 'wtf' looks from toshiro . "Momo, you died 50 years ago…I watched you …die"

It took them both a while to regain their composure.

"Well, last thing I remember was going through the gates of the soul society to go on a mission to the world of the living, and instead I came out here….. So I was on my way to see Mayuri Kurosuchi, to fix the gate, when I heard your voice. Coming from a bar? And I thought 'well that's unusual he must be bagging out Rangiku for drinking again' so I walked in to say hello and then I saw you, and you looked so …different, and you were drinking… which you never do . And then, um, you know the rest."

"Momo, I always drink…I haven't seen you in fifty years, when we were still kids. You don't know me anymore Momo…"

"I DO know you! And I'll prove it "and with that she ran off, having her own theory about their being two worlds she headed straight for the soul society gates.

All toshiro could do was whimper "oh shit". "Were really in for it now"

MEANWHILE IN THE REAL SOUL SOCIETY

(Toshiro's POV)

I saw Momo rush through the gates of squad 10. She looked like she was in a hurry?

Oh joy. Now she's coming to my office. "Momo, they do call me the 'paperwork Nazi' for a reason. Don't interrupt me."

"BUT SHIRO"

"I am a captain now, despite my beautifully youthful appearance- Bed wetter Momo" the captain said with a grunt.

"Just come with me please, it won't take long…"

By the look on her face it was going to take long, very long"

"Fine" I said before she could start using her 'sad face'.i didn't want to have to see her cry again, and knowing that I inflicted it, would just make it that much worse.

She told me to close my eyes, and I obeyed.

She dragged me along for what seemed like ages "you can open your eyes now Shiro"

I opened my eyes and immediately wished that I didn't follow her.

"After all of this time why are we still in the 10th division" I asked angered. She just told me to walk into the bar that I entered regularly, catching Rangiku taking an undeserved break. I just walked inside. I was pissed enough already. And then I saw Rangiku sitting down and drinking sake.

I just got twice as pissed as I was before. Then I saw three other familiar faces.

Captain Shunsui Kyraku, Shuuhei and … me…

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha**

**Mwahaha. Please let me know if it's any good. Or if it's terrible. I know it s still majorly short but I promise that they should be around normal size by the next chappy. oh and just to keep you reading, the um,what should I call him … uhhh toshiro mark 2 fully gives toshiro a mouthful on his attitude(and his hair) and toshiro mark 2 has a relationship with Karin!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED AND SUBSCRIBED. I WOULDN'T HAVE POSTED THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT YOU!!! THANK YOU TO MOONLIGHTCROW, EMBER HINOTE,RII HITSUHINA, ARIA52 AND FALLING ANGEL. DEEPLY APPECIATED!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and for all of our sakes hopefully never will, because then ichigo would win fights if he was going to win and lose if he was going to lose not lose then train then lose then train then lose again then train then win**

**If you get what I mean or even understand what that sentence said at all, then tell me about It in reviews!!!**

I stood in the door way of the bar absolutely shocked.

I was staring at a reflection of myself, only his hair was spiked like kenpachi's but to the side like a Mohawk.

He looked drunk.

No, he didn't look drunk, he looked stoned.

He suddenly turned his head and caught my eye. Before I knew what was happening, he had shunpo-ed in front of me and pinching my cheek saying "isn't that funny… you look just like me…"

"Who the hell are you?"I said blandly.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10, the question is, who are you? And how can you bear to walk around in public with hair like that?"

Toshiro took an involuntary step back. "Well I'm not the one that looks like a baby Kenpachi Zaraki, gone wrong"

And he had the nerve to reply "Yes, actually, you do. If you haven't noticed already you look exactly the same as me. And I have a question, who's Kenpachi Zaraki?"

I just stared at him and said "if your going to fake being me you better work on your common knowledge, how can you not know who the captain of squad 11 is?"

While Momo moved to sit next to shuuhei, Rangiku offered "don't you mean Karin kurosaki?"

"KUROSAKI?!" I blurted. It had been a secret that I liked Karin; I guessed that right now it was written plainly across my face.

"Actually…" Rangiku droned "she'll be Karin hitsugaya soon"

I stood staring at my look-a-like with my mouth hanging wide open, when he turned around with a look of epiphany on his face, now that really confused me. Then he said "I know who you are!!!" I couldn't help but sigh; he continued "you're an ass hole!!!"

After he said that, I completely lost control, and released my zanpaku-to.

I slashed at him with swings that should've hit him square in the chest or jaw, but he blocked them all flawlessly.

After a while of this I started getting bored so instead of going all bankai and completely destroying the bar, I re-sheathed my sword.

After a while my look-a-like slurred something that sounded like "do you know what I think?"

"no-one cares what you think" I cut him off dryly, before he could ridicule me further.

"I think something very BIG crawled up your ass and died"

I was just about to criticize him with some very sarcastic words, when I heard a very distressed sounding matsumoto calling my name. Right about now was when I got very confused. Rangiku was in this room, wasn't she?

I stepped out of the bar and saw Rangiku running towards me. She blurted out something that sounded like "ijustgotbackfromthebarandwasgoingtodosomepaperworkwhenioverheardsomeonesayingthatyouwenttothewirldofthelivingwthhinamorisoicamethroughlookingforyouandnowimheresoyeah:)

"Okay…" I just walked back into the bar not caring to explain. Rangiku followed.

When she walked through the door she was greeted by her look-a-like, openmouthed.

Seeing two matsumoto's in the same room was enough to scare me for one day.

"Hi asshole, back again so soon?" my look-a-like said

The real matsumoto unsuccessfully suppressed a giggle. Then she ran to 'toshiro' and she said "captain! You should wear YOUR hair like this!"

"And you should try to cover YOUR… forget it"

Shuuhei (who seemed very out of it) said "why the hell is there two of everyone, I want a double too!!" this shuuhei didn't have his trademark three scars down the side of his face, and also wasn't acting the way he usually did. The drunken Rangiku said slowly "I'm confused"

Just about then was when 'toshiro' said bring us another bottle of sake, would ya? I'm not drunk enough yet"

Rangiku stared at 'toshiro' in awe.

"I wish the real captain could be this cool"

I just said "are you implying something?" While 'toshiro said "I AM the real hitsugaya and by the way my name is TOSHIRO can you say that, TOE. SHIRO. Don't like being called by last name or being called 'captain'.

"AW. I knew it was too good to be true!! You can't be the real hitsugaya, he'd never say that!"

And with that toshiro stormed out of the bar and went to find Mayuri Kurosuchi to fix the damn gate so he wouldn't have to listen to rangiku's whining for too much longer he heard footsteps behind him, and he didn't bother to turn, he knew immediately that it was Rangiku following him.

As he crossed the boundaries into squad 13 matsumoto whined "but I just got a new drinking buddy!"

I just hurried along to research and development. I found the door and knocked. A spiky blonde haired girl answered the door. Hiori. I stared shocked at the girl a familiar voice echoed through the laboratory "who is it and what do they want?" he said in an amused tone

Hiori just replied "its toshiro hitsugaya and I don't know what he wants." I was too shocked to move.

I heard footsteps coming closer.

Instead of Mayuri Kurosuchi, in the door frame stood our favorite green-and-white hated man.

**Hahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha. Im so freakin mean**

**Reviews and ideas are appreciated !!!!! see you next chappie !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my reviewer's subscribers and people who sent me messages!!!

I know it was a bit mental to put kisuke urahara in it, but he is my favorite character and I thought it would be good to put his old lieutenant and now visoered in with him as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, if I did their wouldn't be any filler episodes (but that would've meant hitsugaya and Karin wouldn't of met and that would be sad)

Any ways on with the story!!!

Kisuke urahara stood in the doorway of research and development.

KISUKE'S POV

"W what are you doing here?" Toshiro hitsugaya stuttered.

"Oh, but whatever do you mean?" I decided to put on a façade, better to play dumb

Really I knew exactly what he meant. Why he was here in this other dimension were there is another more laid back version of him?

How come the gates to the world of the living aren't functioning properly?

How come Hiori and I are here instead of Mayuri Kurosuchi and Nemu?

Even, how come Karin kurosaki became a soul reaper and was getting married to someone who wasn't him! (Well technically it is him but anyway…)

I felt my green eyes glint black evilly as toshiro used my first name.

"Kisuke…what's happening?"

"Actually toshiro, if you haven't noticed you are nobody here. You are to respect the captain of squad 13 properly. There is already a hitsugaya of squad 10 and if you didn't know, he sort of looks different to you…everyone is going to think you are a fake not the other way around."

"What do you mean 'looks different to me'?"

I decided to tease him. "He has better hair"

Apparently he was too outraged to look at me so he turned to see Hiori, giving instructions to matsumoto who was still standing outside…

TOSHIRO'S POV

After his smart comment about my hair, (everyone seems to be talking about my hair; at least I don't have an orangutan mop like Rangiku or freakish hat- hair like urahara Hey! At least I didn't have kurosaki's hair or I probably would've committed suicide years ago! ) I turned to see Hiori and matsumoto, deep in conversation, Rangiku didn't seem to be contributing much. I just wanted to go back to a place where I was respected, were I was somebody. I wanted to go back to the real soul society.

I turned, to walk back to matsumoto (I'd had enough of urahara's shit) when I took the first step rangiku's head snapped up to glare at me. Then, she ran. I followed her, but then before I could catch her she ran through the gates to the world of the living, or the gates to the soul society.

I wasn't going to run after her. Not without Momo.

Great, so the one person I would've considered leaving behind has ran off without me.

I wonder what had just possessed her to run off like that. I thought she'd just found a new 'drinking buddy'.

I walked back into the bar (which I don't think I'll ever be able to enter again once this is all over) and was greeted by "hey did you hear there shooting a new movie in the soul society called 'the return of the dickhead'! They started shooting it just about now!"

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious. "

"I know!"He replied. My face just soured. "You love it, and you know you do!"

"Yeah, that's it."

I just grabbed Momo's arm and whispered into her ear "c'mon, let's leave"

I could tell by the way she held her shoulders that she wanted to stay.

But she stood up anyway and followed me out the door.

We continued onto the gates that would lead back to the soul society.

I tried to walk through, but there was an invisible barrier in front of the gate.

I slashed at it with my sword, I punched it, I did everything to try and break through it.

Then everything clicked. There were only two people who could've even come close to creating a barrier like this one Mayuri Kurosuchi and kisuke urahara.

Hiori had been telling matsumoto what to do.

Rangiku wasn't running away from me, she was trying to get the barrier up before I went and got Momo and tried to come back through the gates.

KISUKE'S POV

"I think he would've figured it out, around now." kisuke said to Hiori.

And then they heard it. "MATSUMOTO!!!"

Hiori just said "wow, for a little guy, I didn't think he'd be able to scream so loud"

They both laughed

**Hey!!! Me again**

**Like this chappy?**

**Okay ,can everyone see the "review button"?**

**Okay. Now put your mouse thingy into the centre of the screen and then scroll down then left click!!!**

**Easy as pie and pie is good**

**And for those people who read your stories but don't review. Your not helping anyone!**

**Reviews mean virtual cookies!!**

**(got that from moonlight crow:) bubi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone…. Why doesn't everybody who reads this send ME a pretty little review on how you liked my story and if you want to flame it, then I shall go onto your profile, see all of your stories, and flame them without reading them (jokes), because fighting fire with fire is a good way to go, because then you get a BIG fire and everyone gets burnt…**

**Can someone from my story do the disclaimers please? Okay… alternate toshiro please?**

**Toshiro: you have to be shitting me, no one really believes that WOof heAD, really owns this story do you, well she effing doesn't Okay…**

**ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I HAVE TO BASH UP TOSHIRO!**

**Toshiro: WHAT? I WOULD SO BEAT YOU IN A FIGHT ANYDAY!!!**

**Me: PROVE IT! HA! YOU'RE TO FRIDGET TO EVEN SLAP A GIRL!!!**

**Toshiro" guess you got me there…**

**Authors note: I'm sad, thinking about my ex-best friend of nine years who ditched me 4 drugo's**

**Not a very great friend after all :( **

TOSHIRO'S POV

"MATSUMOTO!!!" I yelled. God she's annoying!

In the past decade or so I must have screamed her name a million times.

After around five minutes of me fuming in anger and Hinamori trying to calm me 'Rangiku' had come from the bar and was stumbling around looking for me as I'd called her name.

"What do you want toshiro?" she said in a mocking tone

"That's 'captain hitsugaya' to you"

"Momo is right; you are a cocky bastard…"

"Hinamori, you talked about me, behind my back*sniffle*?"

"I'm sorry toshiro- "THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU"

I didn't want my given name to come out of her backstabbing lips.

"God, cant I get anyone to appreciate me?" I mumbled to myself.

I decided to find that damn urahara, to force him to fix the gate, so I could get back to my paperwork.

Paperwork… things that actually made sense…

I started to wander off, and as I saw Momo think better of her plans to follow me, I let my mind wander as well.

I was thinking about completely random things like, sake, hair dye; wait a minute, why the hell am I thinking about hair dye?

But then my mind wandered over to a more sensitive subject.

Karin.

She was still alive in the world of the living, but once in a game of soccer she got knocked unconscious

And she found herself, standing over her body in a shinigami robe.

That was when she went to urahara to train… wait a minute, why does everything always lead back to _urahara_?

"God, I let my thoughts get out of hand too much…" I said to myself

"You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" a familiar voice said

"You're not the toshiro from around here, are you" and with that, the person who had spoken jumped in front of me.

It was Karin.

Now she had long hair. And she was almost as tall as ichigo.

A bit shorter then me, I thought smugly.

Her dark eyes took me in.

Under her shihaksho she was wearing a soccer jersey. Some things never change.

"You look just like the other toshiro before I took him in. you probably act like he did as well."

I was going to say 'I do not act like anyone besides myself thank you very much, but I was silenced, by realizing how close we were.

"Let me guess… you're an uptight ass bitch, who doesn't have a social life, but does have a lover. Her name is paperwork."

I didn't even think about the comment. I didn't care. All I was thinking was that she looked absolutely amazing.

I was interrupted from that thought when she started yelling in my face

"Stop GAWKING at me I'm getting married in a few weeks, to…You."

With that I kissed her on the cheek (what had possessed me to do that?)

And then I ran. I could hear her running after me, she was screaming curses, but also laughing, so I was thinking that I wouldn't be in too much trouble when she caught me. If she did catch me, that was.

Then someone released a bone-crushing reitsu that brought me to my knees. It had to be twice as large as kenpachi's.

Karin stood there in front of me laughing her guts out. That was HER reitsu.

Wow, when I get back to the real soul society, I'll have to send a request for her to be put in shinigami academy…

She helped me back up and said "sorry, I just had to see what your reaction was to that. I stopped head captain Yamamoto from talking by doing that once."

"Impressive"

I didn't know what I was commenting on, her spiritual pressure, or her good looks. Maybe it was both.

"Anyways, I have to go and see urahara, he um, has to help get me back to where I belong"

With Karin here now I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back…

She just said "I'll walk with you there"

KARINS POV

As I offered to walk with him to urahara's, his whole face brightened, he looks so cute, I thought to myself. If I let that fact slip out in front of him, I might end up with a missing head.

"Karin?" toshiro asked

"Yeah"

"How did you, um, die?"

"Actually, I didn't really. A soccer ball hit me in the back of the head and I came out of my body in shinigami form. No one could get me back into my body so eventually; ichigo took me to the soul society."

After I said that he just stared at me I looked back into his teal coloured eyes. They were the most beautiful eye's I had ever seen I thought to myself.

Finally, we reached the door to research and development, the door was locked and there was a sticky note stuck on the door saying 'gone on holiday. Be back in two weeks'.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY everyone!!!!**

**Please review. I just watched the first episode of death note…I was thinking to myself: wow, he's evil, but he's still hawt!!! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned bleach urahara would be wonderweiss's dad so somebody could inherit his awesomeness!!! **

**KARIN'S POV**

Two weeks. Be back in two weeks.

The temperature must have dropped 50 degrees. This was not going to go anywhere good.

"Toshiro"

He turned around slowly and glared at me. "What?" he roared

"Settle down before you turn everyone in 20 mile radius into an icicle "

He calmed down immediately. "Alright, but I still have to find the obnoxious bastard"

"Okay, why don't we go to old man Yamamoto and ask him where urahara went?"I suggested quickly

"Okay then."

With that we started walking slowly towards the first division; I was hoping to calm him before we got there, before he said anything about urahara to Yamamoto that he might regret.

We only shared a few conversations, small talk mostly. I asked him if anything had happened lately in work and when he had nothing to share, I just said "oh, c'mon. I know you have late night sessions with your girlfriend, frequently"

(**If you didn't get it, read the last chapter again. Where Karin talks about his 'lover')**

He didn't get it. Actually, no I think he did get it, he just thought it wasn't funny. "Oh come on. Loosen up a bit. You're such a tight ass."

"I like the way I am" he stated bluntly "well everyone else doesn't you ice hard bitch"

That hit him hard. He looked hurt. If he was going to cry, his tears would probably turn into icicles first. I jinxed myself, and that's exactly what happened. Well not exactly… he cried, and as the tear fell from his face, it turned into a tiny snowflake.

TOSHIRO'S POV

I could not show weakness in front of anyone, cannot cry in front of anyone.

Everyone thought I was made of ice. No one thought I had the capability to cry, and they were right, I did not have the capability to cry. However, I did have the capability to produce snowflakes.

Karin stared at me in awe, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"I, I'm sorry shiro. I didn't think it would hurt you. You do know that many people love you for who you are. Matsumoto may not always act like it, but she does, Momo definitely does, even when we were kids and, you were always an ass, I secretly did, so don't worry about it"

"Thanks Karin"

I felt a whole lot more sure of myself than I had before.

We started walking again and decided to race.

Before we knew it, we were already in front of head captain Yamamoto's office, and I was knocking on the door.

The deep voice of head captain Yamamoto echoed through the silence that was inside the offices.

I opened the door to see a smug looking 'toshiro' right in my face "HELLLLLOOOOOO" he said right into my extremely sensitive ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD DOING HERE??" I screamed, as Karin greeted him with a kiss.

"I'm on urahara's side" he whispered in my face before exiting the room

No. hell no. he was urahara's side?

Then what the fuck was he doing in Yamamoto's office?

I heard my own voice yell "BY THE WAY, THE SNOWFLAKE MARKS ON YOUR FACE ARE VERY MANLY!"

I am so going to kill him. I'm going to kill him dead.

I walked over to Yamamoto's office desk and asked him where urahara was. Apparently he had no clue. It probably had something to do with the asshole that looks like me.

I noticed that he didn't ask why there is two toshiro's.

He knew what was going on. He had to know. He rules the sereitei. He knows everything that happens inside of it. Doesn't he? He didn't know about Aizen, but he was long dead that was ages ago, when everyone was worried about a certain, stupid orange haired boy no one was on guard for an asshole captain to come back to life, except for ichimaru and tosen of course.

Then I heard a scream, and I knew exactly who the scream had come from…

**To tell you the truth I have no idea who that scream came from really need peoples help. Give me idea's please ???? I need to think of something**

**Constructive critisicm and reviews are really welcome!!!!**

**I live off reviews. No seriously. I eat them. With ichilover3.**

**Biiiii see you next chappy, and if you review, then I might write a new one tomoz.**

**I feel brain dead**

**Oh and sorry for the chappy being so shory. Couldn't think of anything…**


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU** MoonLightCrow and yemi hikari and Silver Rain for reviews (the latest ones anyway) especially to MoonLightCrow who gave me new ideas and gave me the idea of ichigo…. WITH A MOUSTACHE!!!**

**Nah, just joking…. But she did give me a fantabulous idea that you will find out if you continue reading…**

**I hate disclaimers, so I'm not going to have them for a while, not because tite kubo handed over the rights, but because I can't be bothered. So I do not own bleach, sadly…**

**TOHIRO'S POV**

**That scream, it sounds, so familiar… **

**I had a slight inkling to which it was, but I'm not as sure as I was before. It sounded so much like a girl…**

**I must go and find out what happened. If it's the person I think it is, then everyone should be worried, not much can make that person scream.**

**I headed towards the reitsu. Okay this is very familiar. It has to be that person, who knew that he had a scream so high?**

**He came into sight. "Okay who here screams like a girl" I said. His face turned brighter than his hair. Ichigo kurosaki, was on the ground, cowering in fear.**

**He stuttered some thing unintelligible and that's when I noticed someone else's presence, it was Rangiku "sorry 'captain'" she said in a mocking tone "my robes fell a little lose, that's all, and then the kurosaki boy shows up and gets greeted by my… anyway why are you here Toshiro?" **

"**Captain Hitsugaya. and I came here to see what the kurosaki kid was yelling about. But it seems that there are no immediate threats, so I guess I'll be leaving now-"no!!! Please don't leave me alone with her!!" ichigo interrupted "maybe getting molested would do you some good…" Rangiku seemed to agree eagerly enough so, no maybe not, being suffocated to death by rangiku's breasts isn't a fate I d put on anyone, except maybe Aizen. That seems a pathetic enough way for him to die…**

**I just walked away, knowing that ichigo would follow.**

**All he said was "thanks for rescuing me" sarcastically**

**I asked him how he came here and he replied "well I wanted to go home to visit my family and well, there was a barrier around the gates to the world of the living so I broke it down, came through and then I ended up here, still in the soul society, but toshiro, how come you were drunk and your hair was, um don't worry, probably went a bit heavy on the magic mushrooms last time…"**

**All I could do was stutter "y you broke the barrier?" "Sure did" ichigo said proudly**

"**H how?!"**

"**Um, well, I went all bankai on it"**

"**Can you do it to this side of the gate?" I said desperately**

"**No way, I'm too tired, and it took me forever!!!"**

**Well it was one thing that he was from the real soul society at least…**

**Momo's POV**

**I still hadn't left the bar.**

**Toshiro seemed eager to find out everything about me possible. How well I knew the other him. So it turned out that he had bought me numerous drinks whilst I was explaining my life to him, so after a while, I found myself drunk. Slurring words together, I mumbled "oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that I really can't hold my alcohol that well". **

**Before I knew it he was carrying me towards his house in the centre of squad ten.**

**He placed me on the large futon in his spare bedroom and I drifted into a deep sleep. Only just aware that toshiro was talking softly to someone in the room next door.**

**His fiancée, I thought. Little shiro's all grown up now"**

**I am sooooooooooo sorry that this chappy is so short.**

**I got writers block . it really pisses me off that.**

**Any ways please press the pretty little button down the bottom and tell me what you thought, otherwise a bomb might go off in the seiretei… **

**biiiiii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long. I had computer troubles and fan fiction wasn't working!!!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**TOSHIRO'S POV**

After hearing all of that from ichigo, my head started felling heavy; suddenly I realized that I was very tired. I hadn't slept well for a very long time (rangiku's been slacking off more than usual lately and I have been left with all of her paperwork…)

Maybe ichigo and I could pretend were drunk and pass out in the bar… wait! Were the hell had that thought come from? Maybe I'm spending too much time with Rangiku… this is so not like me.

I looked up and realized that while I was thinking, ichigo had fallen asleep on his feet with his sword slung lazily over his shoulder. Maybe I'll just walk off without him, maybe freeze him on the spot.

Or maybe not, I thought to myself as his little sister Karin kurosaki came around the corner. She caught sight of him, and walked over slowly "wow. Is that really ichigo?"

What the hell? "Of course its ichigo, why?"

"Well, last time I saw him, his hair was combed and gelled back, and his shihaksho was hell tight and neat, he just looks different."

Okay, now this is strange. Everyone seems to be the opposites of themselves, except Karin, Shunsui and Rangiku. Maybe it's a clue of to what everyone would be like if my personality was different? No, it's bigger than that. It's what everyone would be like if Momo was dead. I couldn't even bear the thought of my childhood friend cold and dead, lying under the soil of some old and long forgotten cemetery. But Momo's death wouldn't influence ichigo at all. Would it? Could it?

My thoughts were interrupted by Karin "you look dead on your feet; you want to come stay at my house?" I was too tired to refuse so I just agreed with a nod and walked with her, and the now awake but silent ichigo. He looked too confused too speak. His questions were spelled plainly across his face.

Why the hell is my little sister here?

Why the hell is she wearing a captain's robe?

And why the fuck is it kenpachi's?!

I think I'll leave it to her to do the explaining.

Before I knew it we were at the squad 11 barracks and I was thinking that her house was huge.

Almost as big as mine!

She led us inside, and into two separate guest rooms. "I'll be back" she said to me she must of shunpo-ed because I didn't even realize that she had left. But my eyes were tired and lazy. In her hands were some of my shirts. They must be the other toshiro's. I thought to myself, but why would she keep some of his shirts on hand?

I looked at them and realized that they were the same shirts I wear when I don't feel like wearing a shihaksho.

"Urahara gave me these. I was wondering what they were for at the time."

"Damn you Urahara." was all I had to say for myself.

ICHIGO'S POV

As soon as I was sure Karin had left for good, and that she was sure that I was asleep, I snuck out of the bland, paper white guest room and went into toshiro's.

He was asleep. He looked so cute, wait; did I just think that toshiro hitsugaya was cute?!

I AM A MAN GODDAMMIT I AM NOT SOME RANDOM CHAPPY LOVER LIKE RUKIA, I AM A FREAKING MAN!!!

Wait; as I looked over to toshiro again I realized that he was hugging something. A plush toy, but not just any plush toy it happened to be 'chappy the rabbit'.

It took everything I had to suppress my laughter. I may be a chappy hating man, but toshiro wasn't. Actually, I'm not sure he's a man at all. He looked more like and elementary student. Not as short as he was once though.

Hitsugaya must have senesced my stare or something, because he started to stir, and I hadn't even laughed with a great effort on my behalf.

He woke up and automatically looked down to the toy in his grasp; almost like he was wondering what the hell he was doing holding a teddy. Maybe that's what Karin was doing all this time, waiting for toshiro to fall asleep and then placing a stuffed toy in his arms. My sister is a genius.

The temperature in the room dropped around 50 degrees. The first thought that came to my mind was that toshiro was going to blame me. I mean, why else would I be in his room? Maybe for the reason I actually came in here, you know, the one how I play the over-protective brother and I tell him to keep his hands off my sister? Obviously that thought didn't occur to him as he screamed my name (wow, for a guy who is so prejudiced on how high my scream is you'd think his scream would at least be moderately low instead of the squeal that came out of his mouth now) and then I ran.

I was the most scared I had ever been in my life. I was less scared when I fought kenpachi and I was probably half as scared as this when I fought Byakuya. I ran to were I thought my sister's office should be and then I ran inside and gave Karin a quick high five before hiding behind her. I might be stronger than both of them put together, but I really wasn't up for this fight and I knew that hitsugaya would never hurt Karin and that's what formed my resolve to stand behind my baby sister.

Well not really stand. I sort of had to crouch. What? She is shorter than me

And that was exactly when toshiro released his zanpaku-to consequently destroying the whole of Karin's office

**Sorry it's so short!!! Couldn't think of anything else to put in it.**

**Reviews and constructive critisicm help a lot please review. Even if you are anonymous **

**I don't care and to all of those people who read but don't review, you are evil and mean**

**biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I don't really know what to write for this chappy, so I think I will just write brain spew.**

ICHIGO'S POV

I watched as the small captain's bankai tore my sister's office into shreds; did my sister really kill kenpachi? Wow I'm impressed.

Only when I noticed her body shaking slightly, I realized that she was suppressing laughter.

Toshiro noticed this about the same time I did and that was exactly when it was his turn to run.

TOSHIRO'S POV

I just realized that Karin was holding back what looked to be a lot of laughter, and that's when I realized that my accusation had been wrong.

It was Karin who had put that freaking teddy bear in my arms after I was asleep.

The look on ichigo's face was murderous. And that was when I bolted, as fast as I could towards the now demolished exit of squad 11's office.

As I ran I made a wall of ice, twice as thick as whatever ichigo would ever hope of trying to break through. By the time he had calmed down it would melt away, but until then I have to run, before he catches me…

I cannot believe that Karin did that!!!

God, maybe she took photos, what am I going to do then? Okay that was a stupid question, if she has photo's I am going to die.

In all of that thinking I didn't even notice someone approaching me. But not just someone, but two people, and they weren't just anyone, this was head captain Yamamoto and ichigo. Probably for different reasons, but they both attacked me at the same time.

Ichigo, after a while realized it was unfair and quickly joined my side of the fight.

After that the fight was much easier, I hardly had to do anything, because ichigo likes to take control in his fights, but why the hell was Yamamoto attacking us? What the hell did we do?

"BANKAI" two people yelled at the same time. Shit.

All of us were engulfed in a surrounding of the darkness from ichigo's bankai and an unimaginable fire from Yamamoto's.

I never imagined this as a result, and my bankai already being released all of the blackness and flames were covered in icicles creating a surrounding of frozen flames and black smog.

It looked amazing, it was indescribable, but the only problem with it was, thanks to my bankai we were trapped in this flaming ball of ice.

Ichigo and Yamamoto suddenly both lost interest in the fight and started admiring the creation of all of our bankai's mixed. After a while the beauty of it was desensitized and ichigo started trying to pierce it and Yamamoto was trying to melt it. The both quickly gave up.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" ichigo said

"Now we wait until the ice melts" Yamamoto stated blandly

"Um, that isn't going to work." I said quickly

"What do you mean that isn't going to work boy!" Yamamoto said outraged.

"I mean it isn't going to work, sir, the last time I tested it took eighty years for my last piece of ice to melt, and that was only a small piece"

Suddenly ichigo started getsuga-tenshoing the wall.

KARIN'S POV

God, I didn't think it would take ichigo this long to kick his ass something must've gone wrong, very wrong.

I better go check it out.

As I moved closer I heard a small crowd

And then I saw it. The crowd was surrounding it and I herd ichigo's voice resonate something that sounded something like

"Toshiro, you ducking glass mole!"

Oh god, please don't tell me that ichigo and toshiro were in there, but it got worse when I heard Yamamoto's voice come from inside as well.

I released some of my reitsu hoping that they would sense it and recognize my presence.

"KARIN!" Toshiro yelled. I heard ichigo's voice say something like "Karin's there?"

"Of course she is you dumbass, you never really were that good at sensing reitsu were you?"

I heard head captain Yamamoto's voice say "can she pierce it from the outside?"

"Maybe if her and ichigo hit it in the same spot from both sides..."

**I decided to finish there lol! **

**Reviews are love :) **

**WOof heAD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got grounded…**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

KARIN'S POV

After I heard toshiro say that ichigo and I together could break the black ball of weirdness that ichigo, toshiro and Yamamoto's bankai's mixed together made I decided to sunrise ichigo and toshiro. After all, in their world I hadn't even come to the soul society yet. So before thinking it through I yelled at the top of my lungs so even old deafy (Yamamoto) could hear "BAN-KAI"

The crowd that was standing near the black ball of icy fire immediately scattered. My dragon of unnamed fire came out of my sword and swirled around me in an elegant dance. That's right, I said unnamed. I didn't even know the shikai name for my sword, I just went into my inner world and my dragon just told me to call her whatever I wanted to. And that I did.

I heard Yamamoto scream as I said the word bankai and I could almost feel the confusion and fear radiating from the 'thing' that held my brother and the double to my fiancée. Yamamoto had a strange scream, it was like true fear blistering out itself, but it wasn't a fearful scream. The scream was fear.

Huh, he was that scared, the first time he experienced my bankai, he was only in critical condition for two weeks… what a wimp.

I beckoned my dragon to move closer to the 'thing' and to melt the ice covering the outside. It was melted within a couple of seconds. Well that was easier than I expected, I thought to myself as blackness fire and a slushy mush of ice and water came pouring out of the large hole I had just created.

ICHIGO"S POV

KARIN HAD BANKAI!?  
A BANKAI THAT MADE YAMAMOTO SCREAM?! Wow. I thought I was proud of my little sister before ,for pulling that little stunt on hitsugaya, but now I felt the most pride that I had ever felt in my life toward my baby sister, not only did she have bankai, but she made the old man scream by saying just one word. I could learn a thing or two from her.

I was so happy when I saw a slight ray of light trickle through the hole my sister had just created; I thought I was going to suffocate, toshiro was letting off so much hot air, figuratively speaking. Well her bankai couldn't have been that scary if that was all the damage that it did to our bankai's combined. Without thinking I put my eye to the small hole that my sister had made. "HOLY SHIT!!!! YOU DICKHEAD KARIN! YOU BURNT MY EYE!!!" I screamed while writhing in agony on the floor, rolling in the mush that was left of the upper ice layer.

TOSHIRO"S POV

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT ASS HOLE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT YOUR EYE TO THE FREAKING HOLE!!"

Karin screamed back in an amused voice to ichigo's seemingly now dead body.

This was the funniest thing I had ever experienced in my life, and I fought a battle not to laugh, but I crashed and burned.

"Karin?"I called "I think your brother is dead"

"Nah, even if he did die, he'd just come back to life anyway, cause that what he always seems to do…"

That sounds just about right actually, but to ruin the moment ichigo, just flipped himself over onto his back to prevent himself from drowning. "Don't you dare laugh at me toshiro, or I'll bankai your ass"

I just replied

"That's captain hitsugaya to you, and the result of your last fit of bankai-ing my ass is all around you."

"Actually, toshiro, I heard off matsumoto that you are getting married to my sister, so get used to the name toshiro unless you want me to use the nickname 'short shiro' , Bro. and actually, all of this" he made a snow angel gesture in the melted ice "is a result of your crappy bankai mixed with two other awesome ones."

I was too aggravated to speak, so I tried to focus on not freezing over the ice ball thing again or at least not freezing every solitary being in the sereitei. And then I heard Yamamoto laugh at our conversation

**(Talk about OCCness)**

YAMAMOTO LAUGHING?! I had never heard Yamamoto laugh in my life; I didn't think he had the capability to do anything above chuckling! Talk about freaking mood swings, first screaming now laughing?

Maybe Momo's death had influenced Yamamoto somehow… I didn't really have time to test that theory in my head, because by the time I'd come up with it, all of the blackness had escaped from the sphere and all of the fire had burnt out. And then I saw Karin's bankai.

Hyorinmaru was thinking that it was sexy, annoying dragon.

**Sorry its still short, I know, but with this story I just don t no how to make it any longer. See you next chappy!!**

**Woof heAD :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The first part of the story is gong to be in toshiro's inner world okay?**

TOSHIRO'S POV

_That dragon's freaking sexy toshiro._ Hyorinmaru said as he dragged me into my inner world.

'I really do not want to go through this again' I thought to Hyorinmaru.

_Well its either you come here or I go out there, _Hyorinmaru said to me

'Just let me out Hyorinmaru!'

_Good god, that other me has all the luck in the world doesn't he, first he gets the better version of you, and then he gets that gorgeous thing all to himself!_

I could tell he was only joking by the fake malice in his voice, but his words had still cut me deep.

'Just please let me out' I said in the soft voice of defeat.

_Okay, it's fine. I gave you a compromise, and you picked the answer that works for you, so I guess I'm coming out for the first time in forever!_

'Oh joy.'

Hyorinmaru then forced us both back into the real world, and to my great embarrassment, started flirting with Karin's bankai. Karin just laughed, and laughed even harder when Hyorinmaru got pimp slapped by her bankai's tail. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at this.

I sheepishly looked up at the other dragon's head; she was beckoning Hyorinmaru to come closer to her face (as if he could get any closer anyway) and whispered something in his ear. He then got slapped by her tail, again and he blushed, a strange shade of purple. It looked more like a bruise then a blush.

I envied that dragon for getting away with slapping my annoyance of a zanpaku-to twice and getting away with nothing more than a blush from Hyorinmaru.

Around then was when I noticed ichigo's spiritual pressure was spiraling out of control; I turned to see him staring at his sisters amazing bankai.

ICHIGO'S POV

Great, now I was outshined by my baby sister in every single category, she was the captain of the strongest division, and I wasn't even a seated officer, let alone a member of a squad! And now, she's made my bankai look like a piece of shit!

Wow, I get a bankai that make me move faster, and she gets a super cool massive fire dragon that pretty damn much radiates awesomeness. Great, I may as well just tattoo a massive L on my forehead. Actually, I don't need that; my hair already just about finishes the job.

Yay! My hair looks like it caught on fire and then got electrocuted, and I almost got murdered by flower petals several times in my life, I nearly got myself killed by a guy who wears bells in his hair and my baby sister outshines me in every possible way!

I AM SUCH A MAN!

And now I'm thinking about myself badly, wow, I really am mentally retarded. I thought Rukia was just making fun of me…

I lost my trail of thought when I caught Karin screaming. At her bankai, who was making out with toshiro's Hyorinmaru.

Toshiro was looking up at the dragon's openmouthed with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

I'm pretty damn sure I had that expression plastered over my face as well.

When Karin regained her composure she un-sheathed her sword, and threw it to the ground. It landed with a loud crash, to the hard stone ground. Immediately the red dragon disappeared into the sword leaving Hyorinmaru with closed eyes and a pout still on his face.

I almost chuckled.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU STUPID FREAKING DRAGON!" Karin screamed at her sword.

KARIN'S POV

HOW DARE YOU! YOU STUPID FREAKING DRAGON!" I yelled at my zanpaku-to. _I know you want to kiss that other toshiro boy too, so don't act like I'm the one that's gone into betrayal mode here!_

'I cannot believe that you just did that! And in front of ichigo too! Look, I know I do want to, but it doesn't mean I'm going to! Okay?' I thought back to that freaking backstabber harshly

_Okay, okay. I won't do it again. Just living in the moment, you know?_

'its alright, but I feel really bad when I betray toshiro, and you're a part of me, so by you doing that I feel like I'm betraying him too'

_Yeah, I get it, but your not my mother, I decide what I do and don't want to do, and by the way, technically, I wasn't betraying Hyorinmaru at all, your just so uptight that you didn't even notice and Karin?_

'Yeah?'

_Sorry._

**I know I know. It is really short but I'm trying to update every day and I need new ideas.**

**Maybe ill bring momo back in and make her tell us what she did to make old man yama so manly…**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to PanMarlon and Lady Chiyoko for favoriting and to MoonLightCrow for reviewing as always!**

MOMO'S POV

I had just woken in toshiro's large house, still groggy with sleep, I yawned and stretched. There was a beautiful smell of freshly cooked breakfast in the air.

After a while of just lying still, I sat up, maybe a bit too quickly and my head spun.

I noticed a plate of food and a note on the bedside table. So that's what that delicious scent was.

There was crispy bacon and slightly runny eggs, yum. The note spelled

_Good morning, Momo. I have gone to the office. Have a nice breakfast, and if you want you can drop by, won't be doing much anyway._

She then started on her egg, savoring the taste. Realizing how hungry she was after taking the first bite she kind of scoffed down her food.

She decided to visit toshiro, as she had nothing better to do, after all she didn't really exist here, so it's not like she could go to her office.

Before long she was knocking at the captain's door. There was a lot of noise radiating from the other side. She heard a drunken sounding "come in~"

She opened the door wearily and took a peek inside. The drunken call had come from Rangiku, who was seemingly making out with the rim of a bottle of sake, and toshiro was perched on his desk, legs swinging over the front and was too busy scarfing down watermelon to notice anything much. I noticed a rather large pile of watermelon rinds on the carpet of his office, probably making a large sticky patch of watermelon juice, but he didn't seem inclined to care any time soon.

As my eyes panned around the room I noticed a humungous pile of sweets, Mostly watermelon flavor by the look of the wrappers on them. Huh, this other toshiro isn't so much different to the real one…

Just at that moment was when several people busted into the room.

It was Yamamoto, ichigo, Karin and toshiro, followed closely by Hyorinmaru.

Toshiro looked up from his watermelon for the first time, barely regarded what he saw and then started again on his watermelon. Then he paused, looked back up and then a blank expression covered his eyes.

'TOSHIRO'S' POV

Watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, is good, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, watermelon, wait, what was that noise?

I looked up to see Hyorinmaru and ichigo and Yamamoto. Well, there was probably more but I had to get back to my watermelon!

Watermelon, watermelons…wait, I didn't call Hyorinmaru out, so who's that?

I glanced back up to see what it was then. It WAS Hyorinmaru. I knew by the black scale underneath his left ear, thing.

I immediately forced myself into my inner world to speak to Hyorinmaru, if he was there, that is…

He was there, and he was laughing at me. He then explained why he was laughing. He and the other him had been talking, they can apparently communicate because they are the same and are one, you know, all that spiritual shit, and as it turns out that guy isn't an imposter! He's the real freaking deal, he is the crappier version of me, and there is another complete dimension! W.O.W.

I didn't see that one coming!

I decided that id get back to my body before there's any suspicions that I'm dead or anything. Don't want to get buried under ten tones of dirt again (long story…)

As I came back into my conscious self, I stared at the ugly haired brat in front of me that is the less awesome duplicate of me. Wow, aren't I glad that I ended up being me instead of him.

Maybe we could switch dimensions for a day, show the other soul society what it's like to not have Mr. 'I died in the world of the living by getting a stick shoved up my ass and that's why I'm so cranky now' around all the time…

MOMO'S POV

One toshiro looks like he's going to cry in anticipation and the other looks like he's trying to stop himself from wetting himself from laughter. I wonder what's going on in there heads…

Toshiro's legs abruptly started swinging again just before he jumped off the table performed a perfect summersault and landed perfectly in the middle of the pile of watermelon rinds

"Well, watcha all doin here?" Rangiku said, finally removing her lips from the now crushed looking sake bottle.

Yamamoto then laughed his head off "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU" I screamed at yamamoto, he was acting almost as drunk as Rangiku

The last time I had seen him like this was when I had told him to be a man

"YAMAMOTO" I had screamed " YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE FREAKING HEAD CAPTAIN NOT SOME HOOLIGAN THAT GOES AROUND AND NEGLECTS HIS DUTIES TO GO OUT DRINKING!"

He nodded solemnly "you need to be a respectable figure, someone for children and young soul reapers to look up too, not some stupid rebel, hastening their own death for the fun of it!"

I had all but bitten his head off that evening. He thought me to be a timid girl, and that's why when he was off his head he forcefully kissed me, and that was my response.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, IT WAS MY GRANDPARENTS 50****TH**** WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!**

TOSHIRO'S POV

The other me was just staring blankly. Not really at anything, besides myself.

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

"Oh sounds like someone has their periods!" the freak of nature mused, what an ass.

"I'm not a girl ass hole!"

"Sure your not, you could've had a sex change and not told anyone, except your precious paperwork, you could never keep secrets from your darling girlfriend!"

You know, I was getting really sick of all this teasing about me actually doing my work.

"Well at least I'm not some freak who thinks its fun to waste his life!"

"I SO DO NOT!"

"Really…" I said as I eyed a poster that read

'Death is the inevitable end to all of life's suffering,

I merely hasten its arrival.'

I can see that my point has been proven.

There was a knock on the already open door.

We all turned in unison to see who it was.

Kisuke Urahara.

"Damn you to the fiery pit of hell you bastard." I said blankly

"Too bad for you, but I've already been there and done that, and I'm telling you, that I'm never going to make that mistake ever again~" he said calmly, as he pushed past me into the room.

He then proceeded to stare up at the roof and spin on the toes of his feet

"I got some bad news. Every one follow me, and then I'll tell you outside…"

He then strutted out into the hallway and everyone but Rangiku who was too drunk too even notice that he had come into the room; walked to the hallway with him (I only did it out of curiosity…)

And then before we could even move away from the door frame the entire roof collapsed, but only the one roof, the one captain's office.

"So kisuke, what's the bad news?" 'Toshiro' said, what a dumbass.

"Well, that was." Kisuke said without the slightest hint of worry or stress

"BAD NEWS!!?? MWAH! THAT'S GOOD NEWS DUDE! NOW NO ONE HAS TO CLEAN UP AFTER MY WATERMELON!"

Matsumoto's head then just popped out of the wreckage; she also had a bottle of sake in her hand.

"HEY! CAPTAIN! I thought we hid this big bottle of sake in the roof!"

She said excitedly as she UN -plugged the lid.

"MY CANDY IS STILL IN THERE!"

Oh god, now this is just freaking fantastic. Not the candy, anything but the candy. I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone.

Now this is what I call a soap opera scene. Rangiku drinking the good sake, the candy being buried Kisuke showing up! I don't think anything could make this day worse.

"Kisuke! Where are you~"

YORUICHI! Actually you can scratch that last bit. The writer of this stupid fan fiction really knows how to give me hell.

Oh, and it gets worse because everyone knows who stalks Yoruichi, and she must be one of my least favorite people in the world. Soi Fon.

**Ideas are appreciated. This one was really short because I didn't know what to right, but I felt like I needed to update so I did**

**Reviews are very nice and people who read and don't review are mean, and also remember, If you have a user on fan fiction and you read and don't review, I know who you are, (seriously I can view whose read my story everyone can) and I shall spam you with copy and paste stuffs if you don't review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter is very random. Enjoy!**

TOSHIROs POV

I heard kisuke mutter "well soi Fon, oh well everyone's just trying to make my life perfect now aren't they! And while toshiro is here too. I'm so screwed."

While I was wondering what in the name of Satan he was talking about, he shun-poed over to me and made a sort of karate chop movement towards the base of my neck on the left. I was instantly paralyzed and unconscious.

I was snorkeling; why the hell was I snorkeling? I realized that I didn't care I could feel the stiff piece of plastic in my mouth and the bulky goggles covering almost half of my face.  
I had already forgotten my previous surroundings and was saturated in amazement over all of the whiteness of the sand that was not overcome by the vibrant landscape of coral.  
There were all these colours zesty oranges and lemon yellows, saffron coloured spikes, jumping off a plate of black coral.

In a state of nothing that could be described as anything but amazement, I started swimming around trying to enjoy this perfect tranquil place before I got sucked back into that stupid idiotic place that was messed up beyond words.

In between the coral I found a dip in the sand, a hole, I couldn't see the bottom, so I decided to swim downwards to see if I could find the bottom of this pit.  
I also forgot that my supply of air was coming from a short plastic tube and going underwater would cut off that vital necessity so I jerked myself upwards realizing my mistake, it sent a wave of my wet hair over my goggles.  
My hair was black.  
Maybe this was just hallucination induced by that asshole kisuke paralyzing me.  
Well that was the thought I comforted myself with.  
I just kept on swimming until I came across a stunning icy blue coloured coral. It was massive and the substance looked like tiny pinnacles covering the surface and he pinnacles themselves were covered in a scale like substance. Unthinkingly I reached out my arm to caress this interesting object that seemed to reflect my soul.  
As my hand reached closer I realized that the temperature around the creature must've been twenty degrees colder than that around any other area.

As soon as I had made contact the coral melted and joined to my hand and spread up my arm down my body and down my legs, making them take on a hawk like stature.  
A jolt of electricity rushed through me successfully turning my hair back to its original colour, I learned as it brushed into my face.  
And then I got an awful shock of nostalgia as I remembered the first time I had met hyorinmaru. It was in a dream, exactly like this one. I was barely older than an infant, my hair was black and it was before me or granny had met momo.

In the dream I did not know his name, and as it seems that was the case now.  
I did not know part of my souls name, I was almost as bad as kenpachi zaraki, oh well at least I remember knowing his name. That has to count for something, right?

I suddenly felt a slight pressure on my lips; the temperature was too warm for the icy but comfortable water.  
Whatever was happening to my face, it felt nice.

I forced my eyes open, in the real world of course, I think I was the most surprised that I think I had ever been in my life.

I looked around to see Yamamoto sitting in a corner looking lonely, Karin and ichigo looking very surprised and trying (unsuccessfully) to smother laughter and then there was yoruichi and kisuke not even bothering to conceal their laughter and were both rolling around on the floor crying hysterically. But that wasn't what had surprised me, and far from it too.

What had surprised me was Soi Fons face glued to mine.  
And that's kisuke must've been talking about before he went all Ninja on me and knocked me unconscious.

Without thinking I immediately scrambled out from underneath her, after all I was still on the floor were I must've fallen.

She started crying at this was when I had one of those 'wtf' expressions plastered all over my face.  
All that made kisuke double over in laughter, but it sobered up yoruichi who automatically started comforting soi Fon.

I looked at yoruichi expectantly "what you looking at me like that for?"  
I just kept on staring and she just said "oh fine, kisuke had experiment and he needed a test subject (wow this sounds like mayuri kurosuchi) so soi Fon stepped forward because I wanted someone to do it and well it went wrong" yoruichi said whilst cradling soi Fons head in her lap.

"I've never heard of one of kisuke's projects going wrong-"they don't" kisuke interrupted.  
"It went right." he added apparently over his fit.  
"It was a personality alterer, she is now one of the softest people you will meet...and she also has a fetish for short men."

Okay, this was just strange, and was growing very awkward, I no idea what to do, or what to say. Soi Fon, the toughest female in the soul society and the strictest leader that you will ever meet, had just kissed me and had cried when I pulled back. I am very scared.

But as astonishing as all of that was, I didn't really care, all I wanted to know was why damn urahara was doing this to me, why he'd left us in a stupid other world with a stupid me and a stupid soi fon and a stupid yamamoto!

Does he think this is good for me? Does he see it as some kind of sick joke? Why is he doing this?

I had noticed that I had become somewhat happier here than what I was at home, but there is where I belong, not in this screwed up place!

I didn't know what to do. Somewhere in the chaos momo had disappeared, I guess that's what this is, a big Dimensional Chaos.

Of course something always has to go wrong and I always end up in the cross roads, although, that does seem to happen more to the kurosaki boy more than me, I feel sorry for him, wait a minute, did I just say I had FEELINGS!

I guess kisuke was right, well was right if he wanted me to become a better person in this tangled scheme, but if he was doing this for the fun of it, I'm sure ichigo wouldn't mind helping me bankai his ass into next year…

"Kisuke… can we go back? Were we are supposed to be?" I said very slowly,

"Oh," he drawled "I don't see why not…" great he always puts on that tone when there is something the problem or he wants something

"Well maybe if…" I just knew it! "Okay, maybe if you tell me something and do something for me,"

"And what would that be?" I questioned sharply "well I was just wondering, well you know, if the matsumoto from your world was single? " I stuttered "don't give yourself a hemorrhage hitsugaya, I was just joking," he said between giggles. He grabbed a hysterical yoruichi by the waist and said "I and yoruichi are together now-"WWWWWWHHAAAATTTTTTT!" soi Fon shrieked

She then collapsed onto the floor in tears again, how pathetic. I also thought that she looked kind of sad and cute, although I wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even myself.

"What I want you to do is complete my paper work and then you can go home"

I started hyperventilating, and I knew that I must have made icicles on the ceiling. "YOU, BASTARD!" I screamed in between deep breaths "YOU WANTED ME TO COME THROUGH ALL OF THIS TO DO YOUR PAPERWORK?!" I squealed at him, I knew I was going to faint soon, I was taking in too much oxygen, and getting more lightheaded by the second. "I hate you" I said with the last piece of consciousness that I had left.

I was then plunged into the dark waters of sleep, not normal sleep, like you fall asleep and then wake up the next morning happy and rejuvenated, sleep like you get all of the life knocked out of you and you feel as if death has come to your door.

I know that it sounds a bit dramatic, and everyone knows that I will stay alive, but for that instant, that is how I felt, and then a second later, I was awake; I knew that day's could've passed but from my perspective that's how it was, the last time I was mentally present was a second ago.

I pried my eyes open and took in my surroundings; I was in research and developments lab.

Next to me was a desk, on and around it stood maybe a year worth of paperwork?

I wondered how he had gotten away with this for so long. In front of my face on the floor was a note, reading "lovers' being re-united is a sweet sweet thing love kisuke~"

I knew it was irrational, but the firs thing that I thought was 'damn you kisuke, you shouldn't eaves drop on other peoples conversations!' I didn't even stop to think of how he had heard if he was on vacation. That stupid conversation, it all seemed like years ago now,

_Her dark eyes took me in._

_Under her shihaksho she was wearing a soccer jersey. Some things never change._

"_You look just like the other toshiro before I took him in. you probably act like he did as well."_

_I was going to say 'I do not act like anyone besides myself thank you very much, but I was silenced, by realizing how close we were._

"_Let me guess… you're an uptight ass bitch, who doesn't have a social life, but does have a lover. Her name is paperwork."_

_I didn't even think about the comment. I didn't care. All I was thinking was that she looked absolutely amazing._

"Very sweet" I muttered under my breath. There was nothing else to do but paperwork, and at the moment I was too weak to fight my way out of the room, so I trudged my way over to that ugly desk that was drowned in paperwork.

**FINISHED!**

**Suggestions are good reviews are great, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a chapter in a while but now I have time, so let's get into it!**

**And by the way fan fiction won't let me send any messages to anybody so I want to say thanks to MLC!**

TOSHIRO'S POV  
Okay... Now these forms, nearly done ten.... Maybe if I focus hard enough then I'll get them done quicker.

That didn't really last too long  
before I knew it, I was thinking of hinamori and matsumoto... Okay, I will admit it, I was sort of thinking about Karin too, but I don't see how I could've helped that,

Dammit, I signed the last several pages in my own name...

MOMO'S POV

This spiky haired toshiro is really talkative, I thought to myself as he bombarded me with questions. Toshiro, Karin and I have been walking around squad ten for ages, I sort of wanted to go home and rest, maybe skip work for a bit and give myself a brake, I really had been overworking myself lately, even captain unohana was worried,  
Somewhere faintly in my mind I could hear the questions  
'what's your favorite colour? What's your favorite food? What's your zanpaku to's name? What's its favorite colour, is it a girl? Is it nice? Is it friendly to you?' I looked over to Karin with a meaningful glance and she returned an apologetic one, then her face changed to one with a plan, sort of mischievous,  
'shiro,' Karin said  
Toshiro broke out of his trance of questions and turned to face her expectantly, 'yeah?'  
'Well you know I can't cook, so could you go and get dinner started or call for pizza or something?'

(If the soul society doesn't have order pizza, it does now)

'...I'm on it' then he ran back to the captains quarters.  
'Quick, now's our chance to escape!' Karin said to me,  
I think I'm really starting to like her; she seems like just the person shiro needs.

Without another thought she had grabbed my arm and we were gliding up to a roof top. As soon as we crouched behind the arch of the roof, toshiro came out. He looked left  
then right,  
Karin and I were both biting our lips to stop ourselves from laughing at how comical he looked,  
then he started to investigate the rooftops, a look of amusement and intelligence in his eyes.  
He looked as if we had invited him to play hide and seek.

Karin was beckoning me forward, to move away before he found us. I was starting to have more fun then I'd had in a very long time.  
Energy was pulsing through my veins as we jumped from roof to roof giggling at each other, and when we were both too tired to flash-step anymore, we found a hidden path in the middle of the massive maze that they call the sereitei.

We both leaned against the wall, puffing and sometimes randomly breaking into fits of laughter. We started whispering to each other when we heard ichigo and toshiro conversing,  
joy! Now ichigo has joined in on the chase as well.  
Ichigo's voice sounded as excited and impatient as a child who had been told he has to wait before playing his favorite game.  
He sounded exited and I realized that I was now anticipating the chase.  
I looked over to Karin as a scary-huge grin spread over her face.

KARIN'S POV  
I was so excited, ichigo was joining in, this was going to be really fun.  
I felt a grin spreading over my face as adrenaline started getting pumped into my veins.  
Let's make this more interesting...  
I whispered what I was going to do into her ear, I watched a grin spread wide over her own face, jeez, I was liking this girl more by the second!  
Then momo and I yelled out 'ichigo' and 'toshiro' in singsong voices.  
I heard their sandals slide as they changed direction; I could almost feel the excitement radiating off momo and myself.  
When ichigo and toshiro where nearly directly over us, I summoned out my zanpaku to.  
Momo and I were already in position, and I had told my zanpaku to what to do in my mind.

Momo and I were straddling my zanpaku to, riding on its back.  
Its tail curled, as it started twirling us up, toward the sky.  
Toshiro had summoned hyorinmaru and ichigo was attempting to shoot himself into the sky by sending a continuous stream of getsuga tensho, directly into the ground. Let's just say it wasn't working out too well for him.

Ichigo was now attempting to run up hyorinmaru's tail.  
Sometimes I feel inclined to think that my brother isn't the brightest crayon in the box.  
I don't know, like when he was killing his first menos grande, "I figured that if I keep chopping it down like a tree, then eventually I'll get to the point were I can just whack it in the head"

and what happened when he tried out that plan? He created the worlds biggest scuff mark, on the menos's shoe. And that, my friends is how great your treasured ichigo kurosaki really is.

I really do worry about his development as a human being.

Out of pity, I went and got ichigo onto my dragons' back.

He looked extremely relieved, which I laughed at.

And then toshiro and I were chasing each other riding our dragons' backs.

The smile on his face reminded me how I had fallen in love with him in the first place, when I had first met him he was so depressed, but when he gave out one of his all too rare smiles, it seemed as though the whole world became brighter, I had always thought that the only reason why my world became happier when he smiled was that I felt a sense of accomplishment, because I had forced a rare occurrence to happen , but then eventually he smiled more and more, becoming a happier person, and his smiles were easier to come across, but they still had the same breathtaking effect on me.

But rather than dwell on this fact, I decided that I would like to win. So I cheated, I sent a sudden shot of reitsu toward him, to paralyze him so I could get moving. As soon as he was still I shot forward as fast as I could, from the distance I could hear 'hey, that's cheating! You promised you wouldn't! Now you owe me a watermelon lollipop!'

Bullshit I do.

ICHIGO'S POV

That's my little sister!

Yes she was making me look like a fool.

Yes she was making me look weak.

I didn't really care enough to think badly of her for that, all I could think of was that when I got home to the other Karin I am so going to train with her!

I'm going to make her just as strong as me and then I'm going to get stronger training with her!

This is so fun! The only thing I'm a bit freaked out about is Karin and toshiro getting married.

Note to self; don't let my Karin come to the soul society for a very, very long time. And make sure she's strong enough to fight off (and maybe kill:) perverted toshiro's when I finally decide she's allowed to date…

We were just about to turn around a sharp corner, but it didn't look like we were going to make it in time,

Right after I had that thought, we were slashing through the massive wall.

I hit my head a couple of times, on random pieces of flying debris, if I didn't know better I would've sworn that Karin had swerved a couple of times so I got hit…

**Sorry, I know it's really short but I'm actually stalling, putting off studying for a math test tomorrow, **

**All math haters unite! ^_^**

**C'mon, you know that pretty little button below loves to be pressed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!!!**

**Thought id ad another chapter**

**In case you're wondering I failed the math's test!**

TOSHIRO'S POV

Jesus Christ!

I had just discovered another massive pile of paperwork that I had no doubt in my mind that I had to complete as well.

Couldn't kisuke just make a machine to do it for him? No he wouldn't do that; it would be more fun this way, for him anyway…

I wonder what everyone else is up to…

I wonder why Soi Fon KISSED ME! Me of all the freaking short people in the world! And, hey… I'm not even that short anymore, so that means…

That means kisuke was planning on giving me hell, he must've programmed that thing, which changed her so… she wanted to kiss ME!

What a bastard, son of a freaking bitch.

KARIN'S POV

The chase was over. All of us (including dragons) were resting against a random wall, chuckling every now and again; toshiro had caught us, wrapping Hyorinmaru, around my zanpaku to, dragging us to the ground.

That was so freaking fun!

I was quickly learning that this ichigo is way more fun than my one, but also a lot weaker.

Maybe it was me dating toshiro that made him train more vigorously, maybe that was what made him so uptight, I remember when my ichigo was like this, that was a very long time ago

Maybe I should put them in the same room, it would probably be beneficial for both of them, maybe lock the room with kidou or something…

Maybe I could train with this ichigo, it would be more fun for me and more challenging for him, knowing ichigo, he probably wouldn't give up until he beat me which is NOT going to happen, or was so near death that he couldn't even hold zangetzu anymore, and even then, after he became well enough to stand he would re-challenge me, and then again, and again, until he at least landed a scratch on me.

'Hey ichigo,' I said with mild excitement in my voice, 'do you want to train with me some time?'

He was scowling, but his lips were turned up just a little at the edges, which meant that he was still happy from our chase, but as soon as I had spoke his lips changed to a full blown smile, a.k.a. EXTREME AMUSEMENT MODE! I never thought ichigo would be one for the fights, always one to prevent fights, I guess he's looking forward to getting his ass whooped!

ICHIGO'S POV

She was challenging ME?!

She must be freaking crazy, or looking forward to getting her ass whooped, anyways I was all in for it…

Actually… she killed kenpachi… should I be scared?

Okay, I am, just a little bit… I admit it, I am very scared, but I won't admit it to anyone else. Not even properly to myself. I will keep on fighting until I win. One way or the other I eventually will land at least one scratch on her. Although, when I fought kenpachi, it took me a while to even get a superficial scrape on him, and apparently she killed the man easily, without even breaking a sweat.

Or maybe I was just scaring myself, meh, I don't really care, I'm going to fight her one way or another. Seeing as she's my little sis, I guess ill go easy on her, just for future reference, you know, if it looks like I'm getting beaten up, a lot. I'm actually really not. Just fake you know, so she doesn't lose her pride of being a captain or something like that.

'So how 'bout it, ichigo?' Karin asked me

'It's ON!' I said in her face, like what I used to do when we were little and I felt like teasing her.

'You're going down bro!'

'No way, I'm going to beat your ass!'

'Hate to break it to you, but that's impossible ichigo'

'Nothing is impossible,' I said childishly,

'You've never tried to drown a fish, have you? Or is that what the aliens told you, when you stopped wearing your foil hat?' Karin sneered at me playfully.

Since when did she have good comebacks? She's been spending too much time with hat n clogs; this is going to be bad. I really hope that all she inherited of him was his wits, and not his strength.

I realized that while I was thinking I had left my mouth hanging open.

'I didn't know that you aspired to be a fly-catcher ichigo, but you sure do look the part,'

What was I going to say to that?

'You're such a bitch Karin' I said playfully

'You say I'm a bitch, and I laugh because I already know,'

'Oh, and ichigo? At least I don't act like a dick, to make up for what you don't have'

**Short, but I didn't know what else to add, maybe toshiro will finish the paperwork.**

**Maybe Rukia will come along.**

**Maybe Ichigo and Karin will fight!**

**Review or ill blow up the sereitei or make ichigo have even worse comebacks…**

**I'm sorry its so short, my dad disconnected my internet because I failed my math test epically and he doesn't think I'm smart enough with computers to re-connect it myself, so I have to re- disconnect it before he gets home, so if he asks you, I didn't do anything…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
